Being an Ancestress
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Turn of events exactly after the main couple's big kiss. Aang says something completely out of Place and unintentionally insensitive after they part, which upsets Katara and lead to a falling out. Now the avatar is for further pressure after his defeat; trying to make up with an angry Water Tribe girl who currently wants his limbs off. Kataang, lots of fluffiness around. Oneshot.


**A/N: I've known about the series in forever. I have followed the series since childhood to the very end, but it wasn't until years later I realized how great it is. So I wanted to show it through the lovely world of FANFICTION! *heart***

**Kataang is one of the few cannon shippings I actually like, along with Maiko and SoKi (others I either dislike or don't care about), so I decided to write about them. There will be nothing vulgar, I assure. I train to be more romantic than so, and I hope you can see it through this story, my loved ones! :)**

**Also, school have been antsy lately with tests and homework (like Chemistry and Dog tests *GROOAAN*. Yes, dog tests. My education is of farming, including dogs). My point? That writing it not very possible to me from here on in (sorry).**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic nevertheless. I haven't spell checked but I hope you will find love, drama and comedy in it (I tried to leave out Comedy, but left it intact). Sokka was supposed to say a lame pun also, but I forgot to put it in. (No I won't tell you the pun *trollface* Not that you're interested anyway). Heehee, oh well. S**t happens.**

**Oh shoot, sorry I got carried away. Simply giving this your time to read is heavily appreciated as well.**

* * *

The new couple pulled away from each other panting, still in a glorious daze after their first real kiss. And as in real; it meant reciprocated on both parts. All other times it had been either by force, willing from one's part, but now they could put all of those memories behind them, for both felt the tingle that hadn't been there before. They had learnt now in this moment that a kiss that was shared willingly always felt different to those which weren't, and those that wasn't on the lips.

Katara hadn't realized that they had held a lovesick gaze, and therefore blushed when noticing. She looked down and tried to overlook the fact that Aang must have longed for this since they first met, and about all the way to the day of the solar eclipse, she had been clueless. But he was patient. And now he had her, his deserved reward. No, it wasn't just a reward, she had realized she admired his maturity and strength when he didn't run away from responsibility and just took what came at him, ending in her realizing that his effort hadn't been in vain coming to her affection.

She suddenly felt shy, trying to ignore their age difference, because she sincerely didn't care. They way he was holding her in a gentle embrace made her feel punctured in the spine and it certainly didn't feel like a child was holding her like this. The thought encouraged her to set aside all the negative flow of mind; stop dwelling. This could work out, she was 100%.

A bold move awoke her from her trance, of the airbender taking a hold of her chin and tilt it up, hoping he didn't notice her face had gone red as a tomato. Her heartbeat went faster again and knew by the manner he was tighteting his hold and asking for approval in her eyes, that he wanted to feel that again, that it had felt real, and not just a daydrem. She offered a shy smile, gladly wanting to give him what he wanted. Patience equalled a good reward.

She closed her eyes, ready for the lean in. Then something he said completely ripped her to reality, and shrouded her mind aggressively and making her temper so. The love air suddenly vanished, and so did their loving, intertwined moment.

"Katara, does this mean you'll be my carrier?"

* * *

"What was that awful loud noise?" Sokka muttered, looked up from his talentless drawing at the open door to the balcony. Aang and Katara weren't there. At that he raised an eyebrow. It had sounded like a bird screeching but at the same time a tsunami threatening to devour the World whole.

"It sounded like a scream...neat." Mai said gloomily and made her move on Pai Sho she was playing with Suki.

Toph paced around to the house but suddenly she felt something.

"Hold on", her tough girly voice came to everyone's ears, always listening to her senses, "I feel...Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen haven't gone far. They're nearby...quick running...hard footsteps...oh crap!" She exclaimed and her blind eyes opened.

No one was really understanding what the tomboy was getting at, least which kind of emotion she attempted to track down by her vibration sensing skills.

"...so they're playing hide and seek?" Zuko guessed breaking the awkward silence with his hoarse voice, handing a cup of tea to Sokka.

"No you morons! They're...they're...ok, I don't know, the patterns are too blurry. But my guess is that...One is chasing the other." No one knew how to react. It was least plausible they tried to kill each other just after they had hooked up, and it left a bad taste in their mouth thinking if they were being lovey-dovey and cornily chasing one another. So they forced themselves to think of the former; it was at least facile to swallow.

The first one to react was Sokka, and how he had chosen to do that was with amusement.

"So they're putting on a show? Yeah, I'm totally there to check it out!" He stretched and was already on his way to the exit.

"Sokka, wait!" Suki hindered and grabbed his arm in the process. He gave her a casual stare that probably meant that whatever she had to say, he wasn't really going to listen.

"That's so rude...sneaking on people's personal lives to get benefit and sadistic amusement out of someone else's misery or alike..." A shadow obscured her face for a bit before stars appeared in her eyes and happily looked admirably up at her boyfriend. "Let's do it!" With that, they took hands and ran out of the door in a rush. Toph pinched her nose as the others got curious as well and followed after. Then she got curious too and thought it couldn't hurt to see what the couple were up to.

* * *

They ran outside, Sokka and Suki first because of head-start. Toph came shortly after and tried to sense footsteps. After the others reached to them she felt a thump a few metres away as well as her ear move instinctively to the sound along it.

"I think Aang is flying now. He isn't walking on the ground for sure. Katara is, though." No kidding, she wasn't an airbender. Everyone took in their surroundings, ignoring the beautiful environment at this time of their search. Then they all heard a Swift sound that made all of them turn the same way.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT, YOU LITTLE BUG!" At the sound of the voice, Sokka nodded, immediately recognizing his sisters loose temper voice echoing in the forest. The Gaang, minus the two obvious (and some guest stars), pursued while running again and used the angry female voice as their guide. As they approached the source more and more, they also heard a faint, calming, but still panicking voice, probably trying to reason with the monster that was angry Katara.

Before they all could comprehend the situation, something swept by in the speed of light. Feeling the warm air in the use of bendning, and the loose fabric of monk clothes, they instantly recognized it as their avatar friend. He was quickly followed by his much slower soul mate (doubtfully, seeing how they behaved).

"I'LL HAVE YOUR BALLS FOR THIS!" The rampaging girl shouted in a cracking voice that sounded both pissed off and hurt. They saw the green attire of her Earth Kingdom dress and she walked in a steady technique rhythm with her feet, moving her hands in a smooth move. An oblong lump of water towered above her head and made it ready to be used as a Water Whip. However, she was stopped by her older brother catching her in his arms, holding against her trying to struggle free. She screamed and cast all sorts of insults that really wasn't appropriate to add to the story. She completely ignored his existence and acted as if she had got stuck in vines and not in the arms of a human being. Her anger had gone out of control.

"Katara, will you calm down!" Only then did she notice Sokka and attempted to bend water with her held hands close to her body, succeeding in taking up a small amount and splash a little on his face. That was hard, but hey...she had mastered waterbending, and was a complete badass in her pissed off mode, remember that.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM HARVESTING SOME BALLS!" She continued with the same routine of screaming and struggling for a little while, but calmed down moderately, Sokka still holding his grip despite water droplets running down his face coldly. Then her movement became erratic again, and everyone seriously wondered how long a grudge of hers could go, and her temper. Until now, she had been screaming, but now she was just growling like a wolf ready to strike.

She seemed to look up at something in the sky, and her friends followed her only to see what her current berserk button was.

Down came the airbender, the avatar and the one who defeated the Fire Lord who had caused bad mischief in a 100 years, hovering with his glider. He flew past a few trees and they in response fluttered their leaves, Aang smiling and ready to greet the Group until his smile died down seeing Katara. It wasn't that _he_ was mad at Katara; it was that she was mad at _him. _Badly he wanted to turn back again but, the glider couldn't afford that luxury, and so he had to land, unluckily enough, directly in front of his new, furious girlfriend.

As soon as his feet reached the ground, he backed off in quick steps to avoid being scratched by the claws of the waterbender. He even cutely protected himself with arms as his shield, though they all knew that if Katara had been set free, it wouldn't have helped.

Aang didn't need to worry though, because Katara's strength couldn't top Sokka's.

"Katara, what is your problem? Calm down!" Zuko stepped up to her and took a grip on her forearm. At this she sent him a look of steel, hissing like a cobra and tried to tear away stubbornly. It was more humiliating being held down by two teens than one.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Her voice spoke volumes. "The avatar just told me that he wants to pop my cherry for his benefit and you tell me to calm down?!" She reasoned with an index finger pointing accusely at the person in question, from her throat a low growl emitting. Of course, the accusation made everyone stare inquirely at the airbender, no amount glaring because most of them knew that Aang would never say such a thing; he was too innocent and respectful for that. So Katara must have probably got her head around a misunderstanding.

"H-hey! I never said that!" The accused shouted in self-defense as he was feeling the pressure of all the eyes on him. Then he cast his gaze sideways in understandable confusion. "Whatever that means..."

"Well...what DID you say then?" Toph asked, a new curious tone set in her normally hard voice.

"Umm..." He looked down and focused his gaze downwards to his shoes. "I sort of said that..." The avatar suddenly looked guilty in one fast escalation chain.

"He said that he wanted me to give birth to his airbender babies!" Katara interrupted his stuttering, wanting the info getting by.

Then...silence.

Aang couldn't stomach the sudden thick air and searched in his head for any convenient retort, in hopes to smooth this situation out. He never had any intention to hurt Katara; in fact, he didn't know what was so offensive with it. He said he wanted to start a family with the girl of his dreams, he had just said that she was the only one for him. Yet he stood here, paralyzed as he watched his potential future wife on verge of tears. He didn't mean that. He had never meant for her to cry. Worse off; now he expected everyone to take the girl's side and everyone would turn against him; especially Sokka considering his strong big brother instincts. He had learnt it the hard way of his protective attitude when he had accidently burnt her. He just hoped that he wouldn't chew him out as hard this time.

To his grand surprise and relief, Sokka instead lightened his grip on the now sad sister of his and made soothing caresses with his hand over the patch between her arm and shoulder. He hushed whenever she sobbed, now tears were squeezing out of her eyes. When the airbender saw her said and this hurt by something he said, he felt his heart stung and just wanted to walk up to her to offer a bear hug, but feared rejection. So he stood there with a deep empathic look for her, wanting to convict his motives.

"Katara..." He finally dared to trail off, then continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would take it so hard. I..."

"Forget it, Aang. You're just to clueless to say any real loving things to me, just...Sokka, let me go, I won't chase him anymore. I'm not in the mood." Her raspy voice promised, slumping her body like a puppet. Trusting her word, her brother let go. As soon as she had her freedom, she dashed past Suki and Toph who stood behind Sokka and proceeded to run away from the group so she could be alone. Understandably, Aang didn't want that since he couldn't let go of her unless they sorted their problem out. So he followed, unable to be stopped due to his natural wit, and followed after his love. The rest of the gang, left behind, shared bewildered looks with each other, not knowing what to do next as for the turn of events had gone fast.

"I think we should go back," The oldest in the group, Iroh, said suddenly. This surprised everyone, not noticing his presence until now, since they hadn't expected him to tag along. "Love issues can only be solved within the relationship of the two individuals it concerns. It's best we leave them alone."

It took a moment of two before they all nodded. He was right; believing that they should listen to the elder's advices, shown multiple times to be judicious. And with that, the oldest teens; Zuko and Sokka, led them all back safely to the palace.

* * *

Katara hugged her soft legs close to her legs and sobbed into her lap, concealing her shedding tears to herself in case a prying stranger would come by and Think of her as weird. She wanted to be left alone, with all her sorrow to be clouded for her mind only and not shared with anyone, least a stranger. She reckoned though, that Aang, or the others, would be here any minute to check if she was alright. She didn't want that either, especially not Aang to find her here, perched before a pond seemingly to be taunting her with it's reflection of her plashy cheeks in which she assumed looked pathetic. The purpose her not looking down in it now explained. Her personal, imaginary cloud reigned above her miserable emotions, any track of it in her head leading to nothing but sorrow, sorrow and more sorrow. Why did this gnaw on her this much? Aangs profuse still childish love for her was obvious to her. Actually, so obvious it felt ridiculous. So why would he suddenly say something to crush and shred her soul until the remaining pieces couldn't fit together anymore? It could only mean that his opinion meant the world to her, in which probably meant that...

...she loved him as much as he loved her. It could be the only reasonable explanation as to why her heart was aching so much it almost affected her body as much. This pain was so great, so unstoppable. There could only be one source to restore her health in mind, but she didn't want to admit what. It hurt to think about it. And she hated pain; so she let it be for the time being.

"Katara...", came a voice to her. At first she thought it was herself thinking loudly, but the voice sounded to soft and apologetic, it could impossibly belong to her. She was nothing of the sort to herself.

She turned her head away from where the voice came from, more tears streaming down her already drenched face.

"No, Aang. Just go. Leave me with my sorrow. I don't want to share it, least with you." She responded toneless, wondering if she just spoke against her real wantings right now. No matter; she could deal with it if her request was to come.

Silent. It was silent. At first she thought he had gone, what with being a natural to sneak with his airbending, but after feeling a pair of arms enfold her upper frame, she appeared to be wrong. Whether she would react happily or reluctant against this she didn't know; she was heavily confused about her feelings.

A pink hue spread on her face when noticing how close he was. He wasn't sitting down behind her; but it didn't make it any less intimate. It seemed as he knew about her inner war of this, but ignored it, just wanting to comfort. It was that he was leaning down, on his knees, and his breath ghosting on her ear that made her feel the warmth she had felt with him a few hour ago.

Just now, she acknowledged the darkness lay like a coat over the area that she remembered that the sunset had been about to set, which it had with an extra depressing setting over it all. It was unwanted. She didn't want to share her sorrow, not even with nature, an organic ecosystem though with not the same feelings as human beings had commonly.

"Katara..." He whispered low into her ear, making her shiver comfortably. "I know you're upset at me. I understand entirely if I can't have your forgiveness, but I just want you to know that..." He paused in case there would be a sudden reaction. Recieving none, he continued. "It came out wrong. I made it sound like I just wanted you to give birth to my children. It's not true." Her teeth clenched, about ready to break down again, maybe for a different reason this time.

It looked like his musings had been of use, considering how deep he would soon reason, just as deep as his voice when he gave her shiver after shiver by the way his breath tickled her ear.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were sterile. My love wouldn't have been any less. It would have just been a prevention of what we could have shared together, but we could've shared everything else without children. You know, the monks always taught me to choose love over breeding possibilities."

Now she could bear herself to look at him, turning to face him and see his glittering, calm, intellectual grey eyes looking lovingly at her back, a small, coy smile assuring her that maybe, just maybe, she had jumped to conclusions about his character previously that day.

"Yet, I don't know how you would feel about me saying this, but...I feel that I have to come out with it. It's true. I really want you to have my children for possible airbenders I could teach, so I wouldn't be last of my kin anymore. You know how much I ache of loneliness, Katara. Of course I wouldn't be lonely with you, but I would feel even happier with more of my kind, shared with the one I love."

This could perhaps sound offensive, but it didn't to the waterbender. If you thought more into it, it seemed reasonable. Aang had lost all people he loved, all people he was part of, all the air nomads, Monk Gyatso. She had heard it had been so until he found her, which had occurred directly at the moment he woke up again from the iceberg. Losing all the people of your kind was like her losing all the people of the Water Tribe, which sounded too hurtful and unthinkable. She couldn't understand how Aang could still be so optimistic after finding out the fact. She wished she had his strength; she could barely stand the thought of her own mother loss.

Her eyes were turning softer and softer, which wasn't hard to sort out giving her clear blue eyes, even in the moonlight that danced in the air and over the water surface. He raised a hand to her face, going slowly in case she would reject. When she didn't he traced his fingertips over the soft skin of her cheek, then cupping it in the gentlest motion she had ever felt him do.

"I'm not implying that you should feel honored by having children with me of any sort. I'm only saying that not only would you share it with someone you possibly loved," Here she assumed he wasn't sure if her feelings for him had changed, and to his happiness in the near future, they hadn't by a mile, "but you would have the honor to be the ancestress of the newlyborn generation after generation of new airbenders since 100 years past. You would be one of them who helped reviving the kind..."

"Aang," She finally spoke for the first time that wasn't of sadness, placing her soft hand above his that was currently caressing her face, "I understand how you must feel. Just the way you put it made me feel like a tool."

"You're not a tool. If I made you feel that way I'm deeply sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." He began, currently stopping his gentle motions, which made her quietly whine from the loss of affection. "As I said, even if you were incapable of having children, I wouldn't give up on you anyway. I love you more than anything else, even more than my kin." This made Katara feel a pang of guilt, right in the chest. He would be giving up the airbenders for her? That sounded a step too far.

With that sudden thought, she grabbed his other hand, yanked him down to her level to stare straight into his chocked eyes. She could clearly see the fear he had that he had said something wrong by the little anger she showed, but would assure him that it was her own guilt that consumed her and also her expression.

"No, Aang! Don't you dare say that." A tear leaked out against her power. "We are going to have as many children as you feel comfortable with. We are going to restore the airbenders and they are going to be even more common than any other elemental people. Do you hear me?" He breathed again to say something, obviously from the direct opening of his mouth indicating that it was something against what she just said, but she was more quick-witted with her next words.

"No. Aang. No. That's final. I'm not going to be that selfish. Maybe you don't know it, but I love you too. I want you to be as happy as me. I want us to be happy to the point it's not possible anymore in a normal sacred heart. We are going to have children as soon as we're married and there is nothing you can say to stop us," she took his cheeks in both of her hands, stroking gently but combined with a severe look on her face, "Okay?"

It was clear that the thought of speaking against her had fled from his head, judged by the way he nodded in submission, his innocent nature taking hold of him. She snorted, meant as a chuckle. He looked like he was a child just lectured by his mother. He was irresistibly cute and smiled wholeheartedly at the boy in front of her, still determined to go with everything she had just said as when she had said it.

Then, she started to laugh. All the tension she had felt, all the guilt, sorrow, every synonym with those was momentarily gone, and she hadn't felt this happy since before her mother died. She laughed and laughed, both for looking forward to the future they were going to share, but also the puppy dog eyes he was giving, meant to look like he was going to be obedient to her, but more like immortal loyalty to everything stapled up in her speech.

She pinched his cheek in a motherly manner, a cheeky grin crossing her features.

"You're so cute, Aang. I didn't know you would react like this to me! You can normally stand up against me when you aren't agreeing." Aang gave a halfhearted glare, along with a smirk growing. "Well, you laugh. But I still disagree. We don't need to have children if you don't want to."

"Whoever said I didn't want to?"

"Sokka did."

"What? Sokka?!"

"Yeah. He said that you had enough trouble taking care of us and you're tired of it."

"I never said anything like that. I think he lied to you because he can't take the burden of being the loved uncle and chased around by little kids all day. It sounds typically like him."

"I don't blame him," Aang teased cheekily. "Though, he just have to deal with the fact that he has to play House with them."

At that, they just stared at each other for a few moments to pass. Then they broke into laughter, imagining Sokka dressed in apron and pretending to be in a family with their children. The image was so funny, their sides hurt. After they calmed down after their hysterical laughing fit, Katara inquired, with a hint of a shy voice in her tone.

"Aang, I want to have children with you. It will be wonderful. And when we have our first airbender child, you'll name him or her." She said sincerely, taking his hands in hers, slow caresses in circular motions.

He seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, then he casually looked back at her.

"No, Katara. You had your sacrifices and now I will have mine. You'll name the airbender. I will name the waterbender." He said in a determined voice, and Katara knew by that voice that he would be unable to budge. But with a tantalizing grin, she went along to annoy him a little bit.

"Aang, if you really loved me, you'd let me let you name the airbender." If you had heard the line without the pretending hurt tone, with a mix of teasing, you would genuinely think that they were on the edge of having a falling out once again. The girl made sure he got this by batting her eyelashes and pouting, her ocean blue eyes sparkling at him, trying her best to look beautiful and innocent. It had a greater effect than she could ask for, for at that instant she was tackled down on to the grass, pinned in a submissive position and the avatar didn't hesitate to shower kisses all over her tanned face, now a blush forming on to her face but a giggle ringing in the night all the same; which didn't make the kisses she recieved any weaker. What he did just now was so unlike him, since his bold side had rarely shown, which was sad because she wished it could happen more often. She loved being controlled like this, plus he deserved being the one to control. He was the freaking avatar.

A trail of butterfly kisses made their way down the side of her dark neck, and as lost she was in the moment, she could still hear what she murmured, but nearly missed it because of exstacy.

"I'll let you name them all, my flower." Puffs of air left her mouth, a feverish wave running in her veins and out to her little fingertips as he kept on repeating the motion until she had lack of air and rational thinking. Even though, she still had enough wit to drag him to her face again, holding their gaze that spoke more than words had been spoken in their entire conversation. Promises of what they've said, proclaimed love, undying loyalty. It felt amazing to understand each other by just looking at the other in the eye. This connection she had never had with anyone before. No one. Ever. It felt unusual and fantastic to be able to share such a rare affinity with another human being.

With that joyful thought, she leaned up so their lips met; their second kiss ever shared wholeheartedly. This took the airbender by surprised but soon responded with as much force. The kiss was intense, but not any less innocent as their first had been. It wasn't guilty in the slightest, easing off her younger partner by softly running her tanned hands of and down his back, which made effect proven by how gently he moved his lips against hers, as if mimicking the way she touched him. She wondered with an inner smirk; if she caressed harder and more wildly, would he do the same?

Still, she didn't. It could lead to their first time, and she wanted to save that until they were married, because many described it so wonderful it was Worth the wait. Besides, he was only twelve. But dang; for being only twelve, he was a fantastic kisser. His sensual movements all succeeded to send sparks to the main point of her spine and her eyes flash white, and her knees clap by the all he put into it and the emotion he could show through it. She couldn't get her mind around how he could do this much to her. She didn't even dare to think how their first time would be if only a chaste, but loving kiss could have such a strong effect on her.

This was even better than their first kiss. This felt true, it felt like it told more now that he had his feelings more out. She could describe this feeling all night and it still wouldn't be enough.

Unfortunately, their lungs were only constructed for a limited time, and had to part with heavy and needy pants, realization hitting her know that she had gripped his back with such a strength she never knew she possessed and had a small worried though that she might've hurt the boy. But as he looked at her down with a lovesick gaze, he probably felt it, but felt like a bee sting compared to the intense emotions they had had previously.

"W-wow, Aang..." She puffed, small breath clouds almost seen in the chilly night, "You have no idea what you are doing to me. It must be your avatar powers."

"Actually, Katara, it can't be, because you're doing the same to me. It must have been our subconscious revealing itself and corrupting our minds."

She rolled her eyes, and in the gesture, she caught a glimpse of the starry sky. She drew momentarily her attention from him and stared up at the nightly, indigo sky. She shot a finger upwards and his attention came along with it to look up.

"Look, Aang! How beatiful it is up there!" To gain a better view, the avatar rolled off of his future wife, all the time keeping his eyes on the sky. She whined quietly like a cat at the lack of warmth from the other, so she grabbed him and held him up against her chest to remain their intertwined contact.

"Don't let go of me for a second, beloved. Stay the night with me, here." A childish blush heated his face and he did what he was told; clinging one arm over her waist and his head on her shoulder, smiling contendly and closed his eyes as content. She tentatively reached a left hand around his upper self, and the other taking hold of his free hand, staying in a close, warm inweaved embrace. Two hearts beat together as one, slowing down, thought occasionally speeding up at the thought that they were so close together, feeling safe in each others arms.

And they hoped that the feeling would never die out, hoping it would last longer than a lifetime.

With that, they drift into sleep with smiles on their faces and dreaming about their future they were going to share from now on to the end of time.

* * *

Sokka and Toph were out searching for their companions, but they seemed to be hiding somewhere, for they had looked for them for a long time now. They had gone home but after a while they worried over the couple and their falling out and so decided to look for them. Everyone else had gone to bed so they were the remaining people for the job.

"Toph, can you feel them?" He asked worriedly, looking around frantically, hoping to see them in that quick move.

"Not really...wait! I feel something!" Toph exclaimed, focusing entirely on her vibration senses. Her erratic and eager reaction, then later relaxed, breathing calmly again. She could feel two bodies nearby...Close together. Two heart beating. Close. At this she couldn't resist a smile, and even allowed a small blush to come up.

Sokka seemed to notice this and tried to get her attention.

"Uhmm...Toph, did you find something or not?" He asked, observing her face sceptically. He was surprised and met with an uncharacteristic smile from his blind friend, only recieving a clueless answer before she went in the direction of their home, him hurrying after.

She had said:

"We needn't worry, Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen have find their ways to each other's hearts, and will find safety in each other."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: The ending was a little corny wasn't it? But heck I don't care, because DAWWW.**

**I wasn't entirely satisfied with how their falling out was sorted out, but I thought I couldn't make it any more logical, so I just went with it. Deal with it! Muhaha!**

**What can I say? Review, Rate, Scoop Boop Shoopity Doop (Tell me if you got that reference).**

**Have a nice day, thank you so much for simply reading my work, it's much appreciated! :) Be constructive with your reviews, I'm sensitive, and English is my second language.**


End file.
